


Возвращение

by Skyriver



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriver/pseuds/Skyriver
Summary: Несколько драбблов, объединенных темой "возвращение Данте и Вергилия из ада"
Kudos: 5





	1. Возвращение

Гроза пришла внезапно и без предупреждения посреди ночи. Дождь хлынул так, как будто скопившаяся в небесах вода прорвала незримую плотину и теперь стремительно утекала вниз, стирая со своего пути всё. Звуки грома, пугающие и внезапные, заглушили распахнутую в агентство дверь, с глухим ударом врезавшуюся в стену. Оставляя следы грязи и воды, оба гостя прошли внутрь, покачиваясь от усталости. Каждый смотрел вперёд, нет-нет да отслеживая момент, когда поддерживающая рука ослабнет окончательно и нужно будет сделать усилие, возвращая свою опору назад.

Лестницу они преодолели также: цепляясь друг за друга, подтягивая на ступеньках с надеждой, что расстояние до цели всё же сокращается. Дверь в спальню была открыта. Вот только их цель была уже занята другим.

Подушка, сбитая до состояния плоского блина и покрывало, запутавшееся в ногах. Неро спал на кровати так, как будто боролся за своё место.

— Пацан, какого чёрта, не мог найти другого места переночевать? — недовольно сказал Данте, наблюдая эту картину. С учётом того, что он прошёл ад, вернулся и обнаружил, что место отдыха занято другим, его недовольство можно было понять. — Вали к себе или на диван внизу.

Вспышка молнии осветила комнату, следом за ней прогремел очередной раскат грома. И эти звуки, и слова полудемона остались без внимания. Вергилий аккуратно освободил руку, покачнувшись, но устояв. Здесь можно было уже не держаться. По крайней мере, кровать в достаточной близости, чтобы падать можно было на неё, а не на грязный пол.

— Он не проснётся, — короткая вспышка света и запахи сказали больше, чем требовалось. Старший успел разглядеть края бинтов, выглядывающие из-под майки и тёмные пятна на ней самой, непохожие на обычную грязь. А запах крови он учуял едва ли не на лестнице.

Регенерация — не настолько совершенная как у них — работала, но для этого нужно было больше. Больше времени, больше отдыха.

Плащ Данте упал на пол с глухим стуком. Мятежника он прислонил к стене, но меч всё равно медленно сполз по стене вниз и оказался в лежачем положении. Поднять его сил уже не было. Да и какие тут силы, если даже подойти к кровати было похоже на подвиг.

Данте сел на кровать, прикидывая, можно ли вытащить из-под парня одеяло или попытка не стоит усилий. Сырая кофта мерзко липла к телу, поэтому, напрягшись, он смог стащить её и уронил вниз. На ботинки ушли последние капли выносливости. Вытянувшись в полный рост, Данте повернулся к брату, и, подтягивая к себе ближе тело Неро, пробормотал: «Спать больше негде, но как-нибудь поместимся».

Пацан был горячим, как печка. Теперь и Данте чувствовал запах заживающих ран и жар, идущий от кожи. Пожалуй, именно этого тепла и не хватало там, внизу. И пусть сдохнет тот, кто пишет, что в аду горячо как на солнце. Ни черта там не жарко. Разве что в пылу битвы можно намахаться мечом так, что спичка загорится от одного прикосновения к коже.

Уткнувшись лицом в затылок Неро, Данте почувствовал, как проваливается в блаженное нечто, именуемое сном. Вергилий всё ещё стоял, но полудемон чувствовал, что уйти тот уже не сможет. Ему всегда нужно было чуть больше времени и сейчас его было навалом.

***

Ямато пришлось положить на кресло. Хотя бы какая-то замена подставке. Позволить катане валяться на полу наравне с Мятежником Вергилий бы ни за что не смог. Но и брать в кровать с собой меч было не лучшей идеей. Особенно, если помимо тебя там находятся ещё как минимум двое.

Плащ он повесил на спинку кресла, с недовольством замечая, что полы едва-едва касаются досок с уже расплывающейся на них лужей. Места на кровати было катастрофически мало. Нормально лечь получится, только если вжиматься изо всех сил в рядом лежащего. Помучившись с позой, Вергилий перевернулся на бок так, чтобы не чувствовать за спиной провал, но и не соприкасаться с сыном.

Они вернулись обратно. Работа была закончена, корни Клипота обрублены. Можно отпустить все мысли, ощущения опустошенности и сожаления, хотя бы на сегодняшнюю ночь. Усталость придавливала своей тяжестью каждый сантиметр тела, но сон всё равно не шёл, мучая своей близостью и недостижимостью одновременно.

Вергилий открыл глаза, с раздражением пытаясь понять, что мешает уснуть. Причина дышала ему в лицо, беспечно не сознавая собственной значимости.

Короткий разговор на вершине Клипота и книга, оставленная в дар, были лишь обещанием. Обещанием новой встречи и серьёзного разговора. И завтра Вергилию придётся его выполнить, хотя он и понятия не имеет, как. Он никогда никому ничего не обещал. Стоит хотя бы продумать с чего начать и что сказать Неро. Какие слова его сын хотел бы услышать от него? Что Вергилию жаль его оторванную руку? Что он не хотел бросать его? Но в то время его желаниями распоряжалась его менее разумная сторона. Не было даже иллюзии выбора, только цель и её достижение.

Нахмурившись, Вергилий попытался вспомнить, каким отцом был Спарда. Это единственный пример, который он видел и знал.

Одно из старых светлых воспоминаний, задавленных кошмарами и ужасом пережитого, мелькнуло перед глазами.

Тяжёлая, но тёплая рука касается волос, растрепав зачёсанные назад волосы. Вергилий хочет убрать её, но терпит, потому что знает, вслед за этим прикосновением придут и слова, которые он ждет: «Ты молодец. Хорошо потрудился».

Вергилий неуверенно протягивает руку вперёд, пытаясь удержать воспоминание. Волосы сына мягкие и слегка влажные от лихорадки. Слова он произносит вслух с напрягом и шёпотом, чтобы понять, как это звучит в его исполнении.

— Молодец. Ты хорошо потрудился.

Звучит как-то безлико. Вергилий даже не уверен, что Неро позволит к себе прикоснуться. Но это лучше, чем ничего. Пожалуй, стоит начать с этого, а дальше как получится.

Примирившись со своей внутренней дилеммой, он понимает, что тоже начинает проваливаться в сон. Последнее, что Вергилий слышит в мягких звуках дождя — это не менее тихое:

— Вы тоже.


	2. Секрет

Сегодня в агентстве было чрезвычайно шумно. Они вернулись пару дней назад, но какой-то ушлый шпион вскоре узнал об этом. Данте сказал, что, вероятнее всего, это был Моррисон. Первой в помещение ворвалась Леди, за ней, отставая на шаг, Триш. Язвительные подколки, радостные голоса, — пожалуй, его брата здесь действительно любили и ценили. Следом за ними в агентство приехали Неро и Нико, присоединяясь к общему шуму. Неизвестная девушка по имени Пэтти влетела последней и, не стесняясь, прыгнула к Данте, обнимая его.  
Вергилий наблюдал за ними с дивана, не желая вести и слушать пустые разговоры, и перехватывать косые редкие взгляды от Триш. В аду ему пришлось приобрести много навыков, в том числе и скрытность. И сейчас его единственной защитой от всеобщего внимания было лишь то, что он не двигаясь, сидел в тени.  
Первым, как ни странно, сдался Неро. Сделав пару шагов назад, отделяясь из восторженной женской команды, он неожиданно спокойно кивнул, приветствуя Вергилия, и вышел из дома. Тем временем накал страстей возрастал. Кажется, не все присутствующие дамы ладили между собой. И если слова еще имели приличную форму, то тон уже сигнализировал о начале столкновения. Вергилий никогда бы не подумал, что выбор начинки пиццы может приводить к такому хаосу. Впрочем, момент был идеальный для исчезновения, чем он и воспользовался.  
Пустой фургон с неоновой вывеской, зеркалящей свою тезку с крыльца, не подавал признаков жизни. Полудемон задумался, где можно скрыться на время нашествия гостей, но его привлек шум из небольшого помещения, примыкающего к агентству. Приблизившись к двери, Вергилий услышал голос Неро:  
— Чертов старик, совсем не умеет заботиться о технике.  
Мужчина вспомнил, что именно здесь Данте оставил транспорт, на котором они вернулись в город. На редкость неудобный транспорт, единственными достоинствами которого являлись скорость и мобильность — Кавалерия.  
Дверь в гараж была приоткрыта, так что вряд ли это можно считать за подглядывание. Вергилий просто наблюдал, как Неро разглядывает мотоцикл, хмурясь и недовольно покачивая головой.  
Остатки демонической души Кавальере Анджело, слившиеся с металлом, пробуждались, почуяв нечто знакомое. Парень провел рукой по костяным наростам по обе стороны от руля. В ответ демон низко и недовольно загудел. Ему не нравились ничьи прикосновения, кроме хозяина. Чужаку, осмелившемуся прикоснуться к мотоциклу, стоило бы остановиться, но Неро это не остановило. Прислушиваясь к чему-то, слышному лишь ему, он присел на корточки, осматривая рулевое колесо.  
Вергилий помнил, что все полученные игрушки Данте обычно никого не слушались, кроме него и к тому же обладали тем же скверным характером, как и их хозяин. Даже в детстве, когда Спарда дал им Мятежника и Ямато, при обмене оружием меч Данте так и норовил выскользнуть из рук, тяжелел в бою, как будто специально вырываясь из рук старшего близнеца. Вергилий искренне ненавидел его меч. Под стать ему были и остальные игрушки: тяжелые и неуступчивые.  
Стоило ли предупредить об этом Неро?  
Тем временем парень пошел дальше, опуская руку между пилой и колесом. Чертыхаясь, он прижался плечом к колесу, чуть налегая на острие металлических зазубрин. Гул мотоцикла стал громче и злее, отрывисто рявкая, как свирепый пес на вторженца. Еще немного, и проснутся пилы, наказывая наглеца, кромсая и отрывая куски плоти, вгрызаясь в плечо, окрашивая все вокруг в алый цвет.  
Вергилий помнил ту сцену в гараже смутно. Лишь цель была перед его глазами, а затем Ямато оказался в его руках и много-много красных пятен, окрашивающих, заливающих собой все вокруг. Вергилию не хочется еще раз видеть это, и он достает меч, думая лишь бы успеть. Но Неро успевает его удивить прежде, чем тот что-либо делает.  
Свободной рукой он легонько бьет по крылу, по форме напоминающему крыло летучей мыши, как будто отвешивает подзатыльник нерадивой собаке и коротко бросает:  
— Уймись… Для тебя же стараюсь.  
И Кавалерия, вместо того, чтобы отхватить половину руки, затихает. Уже не огрызаясь, даже чуть взволнованно вибрируя на самых мелких оборотах, замирает, позволяя Неро всё.  
Он еще немного ковыряется в колесе, а затем вытаскивает что-то окровавленное и заостренное. С опозданием, Вергилий опознает в нем обычный демонический клык. Скорей всего он попал туда, когда они выбирались назад. На обратном пути они вырезали практически каждый шаг дороги обратно в мир людей.  
Бросив клык себе под ноги, Неро берет чистую тряпку, стирая грязь и пыль с сиденья. Протирает руль, подкрылки, выхлопные трубы. Отдельно мягким войлоком проходится по пилам, очищая зубцы. Кавалерия мягко рокочет, послушная и уступчивая.  
Следующие слова застают Вергилия врасплох. Он не думал, что его присутствие будет замечено.  
— Не хочешь прокатиться? Кажется, она в настроении покатать кого-нибудь.  
Вергилий распахивает дверь гаража шире, чтобы можно было выехать и кивает.  
Ему никогда не удавалось поладить с оружием Данте или довольствоваться тем, что есть, и не искать большей силы для победы над братом.  
У Неро есть это всё. Неро точно знает какой-то секрет.  
Вергилий постарается наладить с ним отношения, потому что в настоящей семье секретов между близкими людьми нет.


	3. Заброшенная станция

Станция на которой он оказался, казалась довольно заброшенной. Платформа с разбитым покрытием, края которой скрывались в тумане.   
Сам туман странно клубился, даже стелился по земле, прикрывая рельсы с рыжим налетом ржавчины, вырастая сплошной стеной вдали.   
Жесткая спинка скамейки, давила на спину, но оторваться от нее совсем не было сил. Неро привстал с усилием и снова откинулся обратно.   
Скоро придет поезд и отвезет его... куда? Парень не помнил, но в любом случае, это лучше, чем сидеть в разбитом состоянии на заброшенной станции. Единственное, что он помнил, что его ждет Кирие. А вернуться к ней, это единственное, чего он желал всем сердцем. 

Туман чуть сгустился. Кажется рядом было здание станции. Неро слышал голоса людей, приглушенные, еле слышные. Единственное, что он мог, прислушиваться к ним в ожидании пока придет поезд. 

... мы опоздали... когда их нашли...сильно ранен... ей помощь уже была не нужна. 

Тонкий и острый укол головной боли, заставил Неро поморщиться и отвлечься. Почему так долго? Он еще раз оглянулся в поиске таблички расписания. На столбе рядом со скамейкой остались лишь сорванные крепления от нее. Кому потребовалось срывать расписание поезда?   
Из-за этих недоумков Неро теперь опаздывает. Не важно, что Кирие не сердится на него за это. Просто оказаться рядом с ней, вот что нужно ему сейчас. Рядом с ней все пройдет: и эта головная боль, и слабость, превратившая его мышцы кисель. Рядом с ней...   
Громкий сердитый голос перекрывает остальные. 

..нте ...если такой умный... почему не работает... ция? Он же умирает... 

Неро почувствовал легкое сочувствие к тому человеку. Видимо кому-то на станции стало плохо. Сотрудники железной дороги уже должны были вызвать 911. Туман стал еще гуще и плотнее, касаясь края платформы и похоронив рельсы где-то глубоко внизу. Парень надеялся, что помощь успеет приехать вовремя. Должно произойти чудо, чтобы они нашли дорогу среди этого белого марева. Вот если бы пришел поезд, возможно врач мог бы прибыть на нем. 

...она не работает, потому что он не хочет... 

Кажется, удача все-таки улыбнулась Неро. Он услышал легкий перестук колес, который ни с чем нельзя перепутать. Поезд наконец-то пришел. Старинный массивный корпус, как на ретро-фотографиях из музея, рассекал туман.Голоса людей стали отдаляться, последнее, что парень услышал, панический крик: 

...он не дышит... 

Потребовалось собрать все оставшиеся силы, чтобы подняться со скамьи. Замедляя ход, мимо проплывали вагоны, пока напротив него не остановился один из цепочки. Дверь открылась без посторонней помощи, но это осталось без внимания. Неро шагнул вперед всматриваясь в окно вагона. Этот силуэт он узнал бы из тысячи. Белое платье и каштановые волосы собранные в хвост. Кирие сидела впереди, глядя куда-то вперед. Как она оказалась тут? Как узнала где он? Двигаться было тяжело, но Неро шагнул к открытой двери, намереваясь присоединиться к маршруту. Однако неведомая сила потащила его назад. Схватила за плечи, опрокидывая назад, роняя на платформу. Туман порывом ветра накрыл его с головой, искажая и стирая силуэт вагона с открытой дверью. Открыв рот, чтобы издать протестующий крик, Неро вместо этого получает полный рот сладко-соленой жидкости с металлическим запахом. Опасаясь захлебнуться, он делает глоток, другой. Кровь, а это была она, жидким комком огня падает вниз по пищеводу. Внутри все горит. Тело скручивает от боли, распространяя судороги. Перед глазами все плывет, но худшим Неро считает то, что он не успел сесть на поезд. Когда туман расступается перед глазами, Неро видит не платформу, а комнату. Рядом стоит Данте и внимательно смотрит на него. Вергилий стоит у стола и обматывает бинтами ладонь. 

\- Хей, пацан, приходи уже в себя. Мы торопились вернуться, не для того, чтобы на твои похороны попасть. 

Голос не слушается Неро, не смотря на щедрую порцию крови. Он хочет сказать, что они ублюдки, и похороны уже прошли.  
По сочувствующему лицу Данте, он понимает, что они все знают. Горе накатывает снова и Неро закрывает глаза, мечтая оказаться снова там. На заброшенной станции.


End file.
